jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Meldungen
Jedipedia Statistik: Der 5000. Artikel! 20. Juli 2007 Der 5000. Artikel bedeutet eine Sternstunde für die Jedipedia, denn somit ist die Jedipedia nicht nur nach unserer Schwesterseite Wookieepedia das größte Star Wars-Wiki weltweit, sondern ebenso das größte Star Wars-Lexikon im deutschsprachigen Raum! Ein Grund die Korken knallen zu lassen und diesen wichtigen Moment zu feiern. Ihr seid alle maßgebend an diesem Erfolg beteiligt, deshalb soll jeder Benutzer nun die Möglichkeit erhalten unter Kommentare eigene Eindrücke zu hinterlassen. Kommentare *Premia Admin 19:14, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Puh...der 5000. Artikel...hättet ihr mich letztes Jahr gefragt, ob wir jetzt schon diese wichtige Marke knacken, hätte ich wohl nur den Vogel gezeigt! Bild:;-).gif Also ich bin wirklich beeindruckt was mittlerweise hier alles so geschieht, die Artikel sind nach wie vor der Hammer und nach Arca Jeth werde ich mit Sicherheit den einen oder anderen Artikel auch noch verfassen. Aber was ihr hier leistet ist unglaublich. Euch werde ich so schnell nicht mehr das Wasser reichen können - echt klasse! Und Ben...mit Githany hast du in der Tat einen Millionentreffer gelandet! Bild:--).gif *Ben Kenobi Admin 19:36, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Danke für die Blumen! Ich denke mal, wir können uns allen mal so richtig auf die Schulter klopfen - es ist nicht selbstverständlich, dass innerhalb von 3 Wochen über 500 Artikel verfasst wurden. Um es mit Little Anis Parole in den letzten Tagen zu sagen, war das sogar WELTrekord! Bild:;-).gif Ich freue mich natürlich richtig, dass mir mit Githany der Treffer gelungen ist, was aber ohne die Hilfe von Ani, Asajj und Boba nicht möglich gewesen wäre - danke Leute! Und wie es aussieht, wird unsere durchtriebene Sith-Lady wohl auch noch der 40. Exzellente Artikel werden! Auch ein Anlass, den es zu feiern gilt. Für mich persönlich ist es natürlich schön, dass der morgige Tag auch mein einjähriges Jubiläum in der Jedipedia darstellt und diese ganzen wichtigen Meilensteine auch in diese Zeit fallen - Mensch, letztes Jahr waren es gerade mal 500 Artikel und jetzt sind es schon zehnmal so viele! Ok, dann will ich mal nicht weiter labern und lieber noch ein bisschen die Feierlichkeiten genießen (natürlich auch zusammen mit den Gewinnern unseres Gewinnspiels!). Auf mindestens 5000 weitere Artikel bis zum 20. Juli 2008! ---- ''Jedipedia'' im Fernsehen 17. Juli 2007 Große Überraschung am Morgen: Im WDR-Fernsehen lief in der „Aktuellen Stunde“ ein Surf-Tipp über die Jedipedia. Der Bericht bezeichnet unser Projekt als „El Dorado für Star Wars-Fans“ und lobt besonders unseren Informationsgehalt und die Interaktivität des Wiki-Prinzips. Dem Zufall und der Aufmerksamkeit von Modgamers ist es zu verdanken, dass dieser Beitrag nicht unentdeckt blieb. Danke! Weblinks *Mitschnitt der gesamten Surftipps auf www.wdr.de ---- Weiße-Seite-Problem gefixt 29. Juni 2007 Einige Benutzer erhielten eine weiße Seite, nachdem sie den Skin in den Einstellungen änderten. Dieses Problem ist nun gefixt, sodass alle Benutzer wieder problemfrei Jedipedia besuchen können. Danke BobaFett für den Hinweis! ---- Qualitätsoffensive: Bildquellen 28. Juni 2007 Die Qualitätsoffensive geht in eine neue Runde: Die Kategorie:Bilder ohne Quellen wächst und wächst - trotz unserer Bemühungen, die fehlenden Quellen nachzutragen. Aus diesem Grund möchten wir alle Benutzer bitten, die Bilder in der Kategorie mit Quellen zu versorgen, soweit sie bekannt sind. Seid Euch bewusst, dass Bilder ohne Quellen in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft gelöscht werden und somit auch in Artikel eingebundene Bilder betroffen sein können (Beispiel: Bild:Darth Vader.jpg). Wir danken Euch schon jetzt für Eure Mitarbeit! Euer Admin-Team ---- Jedipedia Statistik: Der 4500. Artikel! 24. Juni 2007 Sind fast da... Wir schalten unseren Zielcomputer ein und steuern den 5000. Artikel an. Das wird bestimmt ein Millionentreffer! 400px|Jedipedia Artikelstatistik ---- Netzeitung.de empfiehlt Jedipedia 30. Mai 2007 Netzeitung.de, die Zeitung für das Internet, informiert über Politik, Wirtschaft, Sport, Arbeit, Entertainment, Kultur, Wetter und mehr. In einem Bericht zum 30. Jahrestag von Star Wars wird Jedipedia lobend erwähnt: „Wenn es um Informationen geht, sollte man für den deutschsprachigen Raum auf jeden Fall das Star Wars-Wiki Jedipedia erwähnen. Hier werden über 4000 Textbeiträge zum Thema angeboten, ergänzt von zahlreichen Bildern und Links. Wer sich nach einem Besuch der Jedipedia noch nicht ausreichend informiert fühlt, ist selber schuld und muss wohl Luke Skywalker oder Chewbacca anrufen.” Quelle *NETZEITUNG INTERNET: Darth Vader 2.0 ---- Großes Gewinnspiel zum 30. Jahrestag von Star Wars 25. Mai 2007 right Genau heute vor dreißig Jahren lief der erste Teil der Star-Wars-Saga in den amerikanischen Kinos an. An diesem 25. Mai 1977 präsentierte Regisseur George Lucas seinen Film Star Wars, der später den Titel Eine neue Hoffnung erhalten sollte. Lediglich 32 amerikanische Kinos ließen sich auf dieses Weltraumabenteuer ein und spielten den Film noch am Tag der Premiere ab. Dennoch entwickelte sich Star Wars zum Inbegriff eines Blockbusters. Ganze Warteschlangen verliefen um mehrere Häuserblocks, Straßen mussten gesperrt und dringend neue Kinos mit Star-Wars-Filmrollen ausgestattet werden. Die Hysterie kannte keine Grenzen und doch war dies nur der Anfang einer 30-jährigen Erfolgsgeschichte. Insbesondere der heutige Tag, aber auch die nächsten Wochen, stehen ganz im Zeichen dieses Jubiläums. Neben einigen optischen Feinheiten, die im wöchentlichen Rhythmus in chronologischer Reihenfolge die einzelnen Filme widerspiegeln, gibt es zudem ein großes Gewinnspiel für die Benutzer der Jedipedia. Wir stellen euch regelmäßig einige Bilder vor, die sich passend zum jeweiligen Film dazu eignen, von euch selbst neu interpretiert zu werden. Auf geschickte und talentierte Sprücheklopfer wartet ein großes Star-Wars-Sachbuch-Paket, bestehend aus den Büchern Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie, Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen und Alle Welten und Schauplätze. Dort könnt ihr sämtliche Gegenstände, Charaktere, Schauplätze, Fahrzeuge und Schiffe aus 30 Jahren Star Wars studieren. Die genauen Regeln dieses Gewinnspiels und alle Preise könnt ihr auf der eigens angelegten Projektseite, Jedipedia:Events/30 Jahre Star Wars, einsehen. Diese Seite dient auch als Plattform für das Gewinnspiel. Habt Spaß mit den Bildern, mit den Sprüchen und im Glücksfall auch mit den gewonnenen Preisen. Möge die Macht mit euch sein! Euer Admin-Team ---- Jedipedia Statistik: Der 4000. Artikel! 24. Mai 2007 Gestern haben wir den 4000. Artikel gezählt. Nie zuvor wurden 500 Artikel in so kurzer Zeit geschrieben. 400px|Jedipedia Artikelstatistik ---- Benutzerliste zurückgesetzt 4. Mai 2007 Dank der Extension Renameuser haben wir die Benutzerliste zurückgesetzt. Somit ist wieder eine automatisierte Auflistung der Benutzer gewährleistet. Vandalen werden in der Liste als Vandale1, Vandale2, usw. aufgeführt. Euer Admin-Team ---- Auszeichnung: Lesenswerte Artikel 29. April 2007 Einige Monate ist es her seitdem die Wahl zum Exzellenten Aritkel vorgestellt wurde. Da aber nicht jeder Artikel diesen hohen Anforderungen gewachsen ist und es dennoch viele ausführliche und gut recherchierte Artikel gibt, besteht ab sofort die Möglichkeit, einen Artikel in den Status eines Lesenswerten Artikel zu wählen. Die Regeln und genauere Vorgehensweise dieser Wahl und welche Mindestanforderungen für Artikel von Nöten sind, ist auf der entsprechenden Projektseite Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel in aller Ausführlichkeit nachzulesen. Euer Admin-Team ---- Jedipedia Statistik: Der 3500. Artikel! 26. April 2007 Neuer Rekord: In nur einem Monat haben die Autoren der Jedipedia 500 Artikel verfasst - eine beachtliche Leistung. 400px|Jedipedia Artikelstatistik ---- Jedipedia wünscht frohe Ostern 5. April 2007 Liebe Jedipedianer, wir wünschen euch und euren Angehörigen ein frohes Osterfest. Macht euch ruhige und erholsame Tage. Euer Admin-Team ---- Jedipedia Statistik: Der 3000. Artikel! 28. März 2007 Am Montag war es soweit. Der 3000. Artikel wurde verfasst! Der rasante Zuwachs an Artikeln nimmt weiter seinen Lauf. 400px|Jedipedia Artikelstatistik ---- Überarbeitung der Richtlinien 10. März 2007 Da die Erstellung der Richtlinien schon etwas länger zurück liegt, haben wir sie nun komplett überarbeitet. Nach Diskussionen und neuen Erfahrungen musste manches geändert oder hinzugefügt werden, wie Regelungen zur Artikelbenennung (engl. oder dt. Bezeichnung) oder zu den Quellen. Einiges ist aber auch schon längst bekannt und wurde nur bisher nicht in den Richtlinien erwähnt. Jeder Besucher sollte sich die Änderungen einmal ansehen, damit es nicht hinterher zu Streitigkeiten kommt. Euer Admin-Team ---- Qualitätsoffensive: Neue Benutzerliste 8. März 2007 Im Rahmen unserer Qualitätsoffensive möchten wir alle Benutzer bitten, folgende Vorlage in die Benutzerseite einzutragen: Ihr erscheint dann in der neuen Benutzerliste. Somit wird den massiven Spameinträgen, die nicht länger tragbar sind, Abhilfe geschaffen, und der Weg für eine saubere Benutzerliste, frei von Vandalen, ist geebnet. Macht alle mit. Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung. Euer Admin-Team ---- Jedipedia Statistik: Der 2500. Artikel! 24. Februar 2007 Wir feiern heute den 2500. Artikel. 500 Artikel in nicht einmal zwei Monaten - große Leistung. So peilen wir nun die 5000er-Marke an. Bis dahin, weiterhin viel Spaß beim Lesen und Schreiben auf Jedipedia! 400px|Jedipedia Artikelstatistik ---- Qualitätsoffensive: Copyright-Hinweis 100px|right 13. Februar 2007 Liebe Jedipedianer, ein Artikel, der mit ausreichend Quellen ausgestattet ist, trägt nicht nur zu dessen Glaubwürdigkeit bei, sondern erlaubt den Lesern, sich in den angegebenen Werken weitergehend zu informieren. Bisher gab es das nur für Artikel und nun sollen auch die Bilder besser mit Quellen versehen werden, als dies bisher der Fall war. Dies beugt dem vermehrten Hochladen von FanArt vor und ist auch von bedeutender Wichtigkeit, was das Urheberrecht anbelangt. Sämtliche Bilder aus dem Star-Wars-Universum sind geschützte Werke des Eigentümers, der aktuell in diesem Fall Lucasfilm ist. Ein entsprechender Hinweis auf alle von Lucasfilm lizenzierten Bildmaterialien ist daher zwingend erforderlich. In Verbindung mit einer korrekten Quellenangabe, kann ein geschütztes Bild in den Artikeln nach § 51 des Urheberrechts als Bildzitat gewertet werden, um ein Thema zweckmäßig mit Bildmaterialien dokumentieren zu können. Unser Aufruf an alle hilfsbereiten Benutzer der Jedipedia ist folgender. Alle Bildseiten der Jedipedia, die unter Kategorie:Verfügbare Bilder abrufbar sind, müssen mit einer Quelle und dem Copyright-Hinweis versehen werden. Durch den Vorlagen-Quellcode kann der Lizenzhinweis unkompliziert in eine Bildseite eingebunden werden. Im Voraus schon recht herzlichen Dank für eure tatkräftige Unterstützung. Viele Grüße Euer Admin-Team ---- Jedipedia Statistik: Der 2000. Artikel! 5. Januar 2007 Gestern, am 4. Januar 2007, wurde der 2000. Artikel verfasst! Das ist doch ein fantastischer Start ins neue Jahr! 400px|Jedipedia Artikelstatistik ---- Jedipedia wünscht frohe Weihnachten 21. Dezember 2006 Liebe Jedipedianer, wir möchten euch jetzt schon mal frohe Festtage wünschen. Feiert schön und kommt alle gut ins neue Jahr. Euer Admin-Team ---- Jedipedia in neuem Gewand 1. Dezember 2006 Pünktlich zum 1. Dezember kommt das neue Design der Jedipedia! Außerdem neu ist der Artikel des Monats und das Zitat der Woche. Jetzt kann die Jedipedia in neuem Gewand stylisch ins neue Jahr 2007 rutschen! → Diskussion:Neues Design ---- Auszeichnung: Exzellente Artikel 1. November 2006 Ab sofort gibt es in der Jedipedia die Möglichkeit, besonders herausragende Artikel entsprechend zu würdigen und zu kennzeichnen. Dieses Verfahren ist bereits von vielen anderen Wikis bekannt und sorgt für eine breite Masse qualitativ hochwertiger Artikel. Um einen Artikel in den Status eines Exzellenten Artikels zu erheben, ist eine Wahl zu stellen, in der die Leser für oder gegen eine Auszeichung stimmen. Die Regeln und genauere Vorgehensweise dieser Wahl und welche Mindestanforderungen für Artikel von Nöten sind, ist auf der entsprechenden Projektseite Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel in aller Ausführlichkeit nachzulesen. Sobald eine ausreichende Auslese hervorragender Artikel besteht, werden diese in einem monatlichen Rhythmus auf der Hauptseite präsentiert. Auf dass viele exzellente Artikel aus diesem Verfahren hervorgehen, sodass die Qualität der Jedipedia kontinuierlich verbessert wird! ---- Überarbeitung der Hauptseite 21. Oktober 2006 Die Jedipedia bekommt ein neues Gesicht. Die Hauptseite erhält nämlich ein neues Design und ein erster Vorschlag ist bereits zu betrachten → Entwurf:Hauptseite Jeder Benutzer und jeder Besucher kann sich für die Verbesserung der Hauptseite einsetzen, indem er eine Stimme im dazugehörigen Meinungsbild abgibt. Darüberhinaus ist es möglich einen Kommentar abzugeben, um konkrete Verbesserungsvorschläge beizusteuern. Dann stimmt mal ab und denkt immer daran "Jede Stimme zählt!". Vielen Dank! ---- Jedipedia feiert Geburtstag 16. Oktober 2006 Genau heute vor einem Jahr wurde die Jedipedia gegründet, die somit heute ihren 1. Geburtstag feiert! Die Jedipedia erfreut sich einer Community, die über das Jahr gewachsen und vor allem zusammengewachsen ist. Ferner erfreut sie sich der zunehmenden Anzahl an lesenswerten und spannenden Artikel. Herzlichen Glückwunsch Jedipedia zum 1. Geburtstag! Unter Kommentare kann jeder Benutzer eigene Eindrücke hinterlassen. Kommentare *Premia 04:25, 16. Okt 2006 (CEST) Dann beginne ich selbst mal... Ich bin ja nun einer der wenigen, der den Verlauf der Jedipedia von Anfang an verfolgt hat, und was soll ich sagen? Mein Kiefer hängt am Boden! Das ist wirklich klasse wie sich die Jedipedia entwickelt hat und auch noch weiter entwickelt. Das hätte damals wohl keiner gedacht! Ich möchte allen Benutzern danken, für die wirklich tollen Artikel bisher und die noch kommen werden. Mein besonderer Dank gilt dem Team der Administratoren. Ich habe volles Vertrauen zu euch und freue mich genau so euer Vertrauen zu genießen. Also dann nochmal ein persönliches Herzlichen Glückwunsch Jedipedia zum 1. Geburtstag! * Jade-Skywalker 07:58, 16. Okt 2006 (CEST) Obgleich ich selbst erst seit wenig mehr als drei Monaten dabei bin, bin ich begeistert über das Wachstum dieser Site! Die Artikel werden durch die Mithilfe vieler fleißiger Mitarbeiter immer besser und hochwertiger. Hinzu kommt eine nette und warmherzige Community, in der ich mich von Anfang an wohl gefühlt habe! Ich freue mich auf ein weiteres, kreatives Jahr mit Star Wars und der Jedipedia und sage: Hoch die Gläser! Herzlichen Glückwunsch Jedipedia! * RC-9393 08:40, 16. Okt 2006 (CEST) Auch ich möchte natürlich der Jedipedia zum 1. Geburtstag gratulieren und wünsche ihr, dass sie auch im nächsten Lebensjahr so super wächst und gedeiht - mit tollen, interessanten, spannenden, exotischen, erstaunlichen, klassischen, wichtigen weiteren Artikeln, einer netten und kreativen Community voller guter Ideen und einem so treuen Autorenstab! Wenn das Wachstum in diesem Ausmaß weitergeht, schaffen wir zum 2. Geburtstag vielleicht die 5000er Marke und nähern uns in der Größe stetig dem Star Trek Wiki Memory Alpha an ;-) Vielen Dank an alle, die im letzten Jahr so fleißig an der Jedipedia mitgewerkelt haben und dafür gesorgt haben, dass das Projekt in so kurzer Zeit so erfolgreich wurde! Auf ein spannendes gemeinsames 2. Jahr! RC-9393 08:40, 16. Okt 2006 (CEST) *Locutus21 10:32, 16. Okt 2006 (CEST) Herzlichen Glückwunsch an alle, die hier mitwirken und auch von mir ein riesiges Dankeschön für viele super Artikel und jede Menge Star Wars Wissen, das sich hier versammelt. Ich bin immer wieder begeistert, mit wie viel Einsatz und Mühe hier gearbeitet wird. Und auch die Unterstützung der gesamten Community ist richtig schön. Was ich für´s 2. Jahr wünsche? Auf jeden Fall viele neue Artikel, noch mehr Mitglieder, keine Vandalen, und euch allen weiterhin viel Spaß hier! Somit stimme ich meinen Vorrednern (-schreibern) zu: Hoch die Gläser - und ich freue mich auf weitere tolle 365 Tage mit euch allen! *Little Ani 18:22, 16. Okt 2006 (CEST) Ich möchte natürlich auch meine Glückwünsche für die Jedipedia, ihren Gründern und insbesondere ihren Autoren aussprechen. Zwar bin ich erst seit einem halben Jahr dabei und konnte deshalb die Entwicklung dieser Datenbank nicht von Anfang an verfolgen, doch habe ich das Gefühl, dass es vor allem dieses halbe Jahr war, das der Jedipedia einen wichtigen Grundstock einbrachte. Die Anfangszeit ist meiner Meinung nach immer die schwerste Zeit einer Wiki. Wenn ich daran denke, was ihr alles schon bewältigt habt, welche Hürden ihr genommen habt, dann muss ich sagen, dass die Jedipedia auf einem guten Weg ist. Und RCs Theorie ist lange nicht haarsträubend..., wenn wird die koninuierliche Entwicklung beibehalten, dann knacken wir spätestens am 16. Oktober 2007 die 5000er Marke. Da bin ich sehr zuversichtlich. Macht einfach weiter so..., denn ich tue es auch. ;) Ganz viele Grüße an alle! *OOM-14 19:14, 16. Okt 2006 (CEST) Ich bin auch erst seit... äähh.. 4-5 Monaten dabei, dafür aber schon voll(dabei). Es sind seitdem ich dabei bin ca. jeden Tag 80 neue Beiträge gekommen von Hauptthemen (Luke Skywalker) bis in die kleinsten Feinheiten (Bana Breemu) und das hat mich fasziniert. Ich freue mich auch das alle User hier so freundlich zu Neueinsteigern sind. Noch ein Grund warum ich geblieben bin. Supi-Droidengrüße an alle und HERZLICHEN GLÜCKWUNSCH, JEDIPEDIA. *Yoda5629 20:29, 16. Okt 2006 (CEST) Dann schließ ich mich auch mal an. :) Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Jedipedia! Ist echt klasse, was hier vor allem in den letzten 6 Monaten so passiert ist. Ich bin ja schon etwas länger dabei (seit Januar), habe die Seite aber recht schnell nach ihrem Erscheinen durch Zufall gefunden und habe damals schon die eine oder andere Kleinigkeit geschrieben und verbessert. (Artikel schreiben ist auch heute noch nicht so mein Ding) Naja, wie dem auch sei. Ich hoffe natürlich auch, mich hier in einem Jahr nochmal einzutragen und nicht nur auf den zweiten Geburtstag, sondern hoffentlich auch auf den 5000. Artikel anzustoßen. So weit von mir.. Grüße an alle, die mit ihren Artikeln und Bearbeitungen die Seite verbessern wollen.Auf das zweite Jahr! *Steffen Gebhart 20:50, 16. Okt 2006 (CEST) Meine herzlichsten Glückwünsche! Is schon erstaunlich was man bei gut koordinierter Zusammenarbeit erreichen kann, deshalb ein grosses Lob von mir an alle die sich hier so vorbildlich untereinander absprechen und zusammenarbeiten! (Wiki-)Pedias können das nicht von sich behaupten... Weiter so und Ohren steif halten! *Yoda41 22:09, 16. Okt 2006 (CEST) Ja da ist ja eigendlich schon alles gesagt und ich bin ej nicht der typ für lange worte ;-) HERZLICHEN GLÜCKWUNSCH, JEDIPEDIA und auf die nächsen paar Jahre. Ein Dank an die User und besonders die admins, die alles in den richtigen bahnen halten!!. *Ben Kenobi 22:27, 16. Okt 2006 (CEST) Eigentlich wurde ja schon alles gesagt und ich habe ja auch pünktlich um 0:00 Uhr heute früh meine Glückwünsche auf der Hauptseiten-Diskussion hinterlassen, doch ich möchte auch hier in der "offiziellen" Glückwunschliste noch einmal Briikase gote'tuur und Herzlichen Gückwunsch sagen. Die Jedipedia hat mein Leben in den letzten Monaten echt bereichert und mir über eine schwierige und problematische Phase in der Familie geholfen. Alle Benutzer hier sind sehr nette Menschen, die ich nicht mehr missen möchte, die Arbeit an Artikeln, Vorlagen usw. hat mir eigentlich immer Spaß gemacht und ich hoffe, dass es auch weiterhin so gut läuft. Lasst uns den Rest des Tages noch schön feiern und uns schonmal auf den 2. Geburtstag im nächsten Jahr freuen! ---- Serverausfall 13. Oktober 2006 Gestern Nacht bis heute Nachmittag waren wir nicht erreichbar. Dies lag am Server. Lt. unserem Host gab es Routingprobleme am Übertragungsnetz. Die Wartungsarbeiten sind nun abgeschlossen und Jedipedia ist wieder in vollem Umfang erreichbar! ---- Jedipedia Statistik: Der 1500. Artikel! 11. Oktober 2006 Heute wurde der 1500. Artikel verfasst. Mittlerweile ist Jedipedia das zweitgrößte Star Wars Wiki weltweit. Darauf können wir alle stolz sein! 400px|Jedipedia Artikelstatistik ---- Anmeldung wieder aktiviert 21. September 2006 Wir haben verschiedene Vorkehrungen getroffen, um die Jedipedia so gut wie möglich vor Vandalismus und Spam zu schützen. So können ab sofort nur noch freigeschaltete Benutzer (Moderatoren) Artikel verschieben und wir haben verschiedene Extensions installiert, darunter CheckUser und SpamBlacklist. Die Anmeldung ist somit wieder aktiviert und neue Benutzer sind selbstverständlich weiterhin herzlich willkommen an der Jedipedia mitzuwirken! ---- Kampf den Vandalen! 17. September 2006 Die Anmeldung des 100. Benutzers bei Jedipedia steht unter einem schlechten Licht: Es handelt sich um die erneute Anmeldung eines hartnäckigen Vandalen! Die Absicht der Vandalen ist klar. Sie wollen erzwingen, dass wir das Handtuch werfen. Aber so schnell geben wir nicht auf! Die Anmeldung ist für neue Benutzer vorübergehend deaktiviert, sodass wir in Ruhe die sogenannten On-Wheels-Artikel wieder zurückverschieben bzw. löschen können. Wir bitten um Verständnis. ---- Jedipedia Statistik: Der 1000. Artikel! 30. Juli 2006 Es ist geschafft! Die magische 1000'er Artikel-Grenze ist geknackt!! Ohne das Wachsen unserer Community wäre das nie möglich gewesen. Die letzten Monate waren ziemlich turbulent und es hat keine zwei Monate gedauert von 500 auf 1000 Artikel zu kommen. Das ist rekordverdächtig! Mittlerweile gibt es wirklich viele, qualitativ hochwertige Artikel, die richtig Spaß machen gelesen zu werden. Wobei natürlich noch viel anzupacken bleibt. An dieser Stelle ein herzliches Dankeschön an alle Benutzer und das Team. Ihr seid klasse! Weiter so!! 400px|Jedipedia Artikelstatistik ---- Neue Rubrik: Star Wars Neuigkeiten 24. Juli 2006 Jeder kann Star Wars Neuigkeiten verfassen. Unter Vorlage:Neuigkeiten werden die Schlagzeilen verlinkt und in Jedipedia:Neuigkeiten kommen die ausführlichen Texte. ---- Bitte keine Webseiten kopieren! 16. Juli 2006 Leider werden Artikel von anderen Webseiten kopiert, vor allem aus dem Lexikon von StarWars-Union. Das stellt ein erhebliches Problem dar! Denn die Artikel im Jedipedia sollen weder inoffizielle Quellenangaben enthalten (das sind ausnahmslos alle Webseiten außer starwars.com), noch soll das Gedankengut anderer "geklaut" werden. Die, die simples Copy & Paste betreiben und ihre Artikel auf inoffiziellen Quellen stützen, tun sich in keinster Weise damit einen Gefallen und belasten die Admins mit zusätzlicher Arbeit. Danke für die Aufmerksamkeit. ---- Offensive gegen Artikel ohne Quellen 21. Juni 2006 Jedipedia startet eine Offensive, um Artikel, die keine Quellen bzw. ungenügend Quellen enthalten, mit ausreichend offiziellen Quellen zu versorgen. Hilf der Jedipedia und verwende folgende Vorlagen: bzw. , oder belege die Informationen mit ausreichend offiziellen Quellen. ---- Hochladen von Bildern 7. Juni 2006 Wenn ihr Bilder hochladet, achtet bitte darauf, dass ihr sie in die Galerien unter Kategorie:Verfügbare Bilder einfügt oder den jeweiligen Kategorien zuordnet. Diese Vorgehensweise erspart eine Menge Arbeit! Danke. → Richtlinien für Bilder ---- Jedipedia Statistik: Der 500. Artikel! 6. Juni 2006 Heute wurde der 500. Artikel verfasst! Auf weitere 500 und viele danach! ---- Partnerschaft mit Wookieepedia 26. Mai 2006 Mit Stolz verkünden wir, dass ab dem heutigen Tag Wookieepedia unser Partner ist. Was bedeutet das für Jedipedia? Jedipedia wird weiterhin unabhängig bleiben und sich an Wikipedia orientieren. Die Kooperation mit Wookieepedia wird eine Sprachbox unten links in der Navigation einführen, wo Artikel auf englisch bzw. auf Wookieepedia auf deutsch verlinkt werden. Ganz nach dem Vorbild Wikipedia. Jedipedia soll keine Kopie von Wookieepedia werden, deshalb möchten wir euch bitten keine Artikel von Wookieepedia zu kopieren oder ihre Vorlagen zu übernehmen. Wir freuen uns auf die Zusammenarbeit mit Wookieepedia und wünschen euch weiterhin viel Spaß auf Jedipedia! ---- Das Star Wars Wiki bekommt einen Namen: Jedipedia! 31. März 2006 Es standen einige Vorschläge zur Auswahl. Am Ende schaffte es der überzeugendste Name: Jedipedia! ---- Das deutsche Star Wars Wiki geht online! 16. Oktober 2005 Das Star Wars Wiki wurde heute geboren! Mit fünf Artikeln bewaffnet und mit der Zielstrebigkeit eines fähigen Teams wollen wir an dieser Stelle alle Besucher willkommen heißen. Möge die Macht mit euch sein! Meldungen